Impossible
by Futaira
Summary: Song-fic. Past SSHP. DMHP. Harry was in love with Severus, but Draco was in love with Harry. When Harry finds out Severus' horrible truth, who will be there to heal the Savior? Short one-shot for those who want a little fluffy Drarry love.


**Impossible**

Oneshot story

Warnings: Slash, Past!SSHP, DMHP, AU, OOC

I don't own anything, but you all know that right?

I was listening to the song and the idea kinda popped into my head.

* * *

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did, I did_

"Hermione, I think I love him."

"Who?"

"Snape. I think I'm in love with Professor Snape."

"Oh, Harry. I don't think its wise. The war, we're still students. He's old enough to be your father."

"What do you think, Draco?"

"Hm, oh, yeah, whatever makes you happy, Harry."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better,"

"I've go to go. I have Occlumency with Snape."

"Bye Harry."

"See you later Draco."

"He'll come around one day."

"I wish."

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

"He doesn't love you Harry!"

"Hermione! I'm sure he was just in a bad mood, that's all."

"You mean like he's always been since the death of your mother! The only woman that he will ever love?"

"What are you saying."

"Harry, Hermione. Don't."

"No, Draco let me hear it. Say what you mean Hermione."

"Fine! He's only with you because he is still in love with your mother! He will only see Lily Evans and he will never see Harry Potter. Get that through your thick skull, Harry! He doesn't love you! He's just using you!"

"He can't. It couldn't possibly be. He-he, he loves me. He told me he loves me. Please Hermione. He told me he loves me. He couldn't have been lying."

"Harry, it's the truth."

"Draco..."

"Would we ever lie to you? Harry, we love you. I love you, Draco loves you. You don't need someone like Snape."

"I've got to go. I need to know."

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

"Severus, Sevy, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it? Darling, what is bothering you? I can see the sorrow in those green eyes of yours."

"Is it true?"

"What is, precious?

"That you only love me because I have my mother's eyes."

"Where did you hear that, love?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I, I love you, angel."

"Then why have you never said my name? Why, even when we are making love, you only call out the pet names you have given me! Why have I never heard my name pass through those lips of yours! And why, why, why do you dream of my mother. Why do you have dreams of a happy life with her. You talk in your sleep Severus! Do you think I don't know that! Don't lie to me and say you love me when you have only loved my mother!"

"I-I, Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Then, this me letting you know, we're over."

"What, no! Harry, the past two years, do they mean nothing to you?"

"Of course they did. You were my life! But you never saw me! You saw my mother! In the past five years including throughout the war, today was the first time you have said my name!"

"Harry, please..."

"Goodbye, Severus."

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

"You were right Hermione."

"Harry? What are you doing here! It's past midnight! And it's raining!"

"He only wanted me because of my mother."

"What? Who are you talking about Harry?"

"Severus! Who else! He only loved me because I had my mother's eyes!"

"Oh, Harry. Come in. Let's get you dried and warm."

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

"How is he?"

"Oh, Draco. He's barely coping! He never eats, he doesn't sleep! He only stares out the window and cry! I don't know what to do."

"What happened exactly."

"Harry, he confronted Snape. Then two nights ago he came, crying at my front door. He told me that Snape admitted that he wanted Harry only because Harry was his last real connection to Lily."

"I'll kill him. I told him not to play with Harry's heart! How could my godfather do this to him!"

"Draco, you must understand. People will do crazy things for love. Snape is not the only one to blame."

"I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know_

"Hey, Harry."

"Draco."

"How are you feeling now?"

"My heart hurts."

"Harry?"

"I loved him. He wan't the most companionable man, but I loved him. He was my everything. But, to think. He never loved me. He loved Lily Evans, his childhood friend. He never saw Harry Potter, not even when we were still in school. Then I was James' son. Then, after the war, he didn't even see me. He only saw my mother."

"Harry, lean on me. I would never treat you the way he did."

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"Y-yeah. And friends stick together."

"Friends forever."

"Forever."

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know_

"He said he loved my eyes the most."

"Expected."

"He promised that he would love me forever."

"He loved Lily. He promised her, not you."

"He said that I was his angel."

"Lily gave him the love he never received from anyone."

"I gave him all my love."

"He only saw Lily."

"Life sucks."

"I know."

"Thanks, Draco. For always being there for me."

"Anything for you, Harry."

_And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

"Is that Harry?"

"Yeah, he's started dating again."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want you to be his rebound! I know you love Harry, but let someone else open his heart back to dating. Then, you can make your move. I promise."

"Alright."

"Is that Snape?"

"What!"

"It is! What's he doing at Diagon Alley?"

"Potions ingredients no doubt."

"Oh Merlin, I think he's seen Harry!"

"What! No!"

"Look, they're fighting!"  
"I'll kill him, godfather or not. He's already hurt Harry, what right does he have to confront Harry in public like that!"

"Shh! Harry can handle himself."

"Leave me alone Severus! I told you, we're over!"

"Love, please! I was wrong! I love you!"

"You never loved me! You loved a woman who married somebody else because you couldn't keep your insults to yourself! You loved her and when she had a son with her eyes, you latched onto the child! Because he was both the son of your childhood enemy and the love of your life! You tell me you love me, but you didn't even know me! You don't know anything about me! Leave me alone, Severus!"

"Let's go Harry."

"Of course, goodbye Severus."

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

"Have you read the latest copy of The Prophet?"

"No, I haven't why?"

"They've printed an article on you and Snape."

"You mean yesterday's fight?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now everybody knows that we aren't together anymore. Saves me the trouble of releasing a statement."

"You are one odd man, Harry Potter."

"I know."

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What was it like when you were with Snape?"

"I loved him."

"I know, but what was it like?"

"I, I was happy. When he would look at me and there was this look in his eye that said to me, I was the most important person in the world to him."

"Was that all?"

"Yeah, sometimes, he would cling onto me while we slept, and he would whisper I love you. It made me tear up, because I really thought he loved me."

"Can I try something, Harry?"

"What?"

"Come here."

"Why are you hugging me, Draco?"

"I love you."

"Wha-what?"

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, love you, Harry James Potter."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really."

"Truly?"

"Honestly, Potter! Would I lie to you about something like this?"

"No, no you wouldn't. You really do love me, Draco?"

"I love you more than anything else in the world."

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Remember when I said I was in love with Severus?"

"Yes."

"Remember what you said to me?"

"I said that it wasn't wise, we still students. And he was old enough to be your father and the war was still approaching. Always there."

"What if I said, that now I think I'm in love with Draco?"

"I'd say, go for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You both deserve the happiness."

"Thanks, Mione."

"Your welcome, Harry."

"So, how's Theo?"

"I think he's going to propose soon."

"If he hurts you, let me know."

"Of course I will."

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Let's go out for dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"What about Snape?"

"What about him?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Silly dragon. You are the only one I love now."

"Truly?"

"Of course. Would I ever lie to you about something like this?"

"I suppose you're not the kind to do that."

"Yes, so let's go. Godric knows you take forever in the bathroom. Though I will never understand why. You look perfect just the way you are."

"Just for that, I'll be bringing you to the best restaurant in town."

"I thought I'm the one who asked you out?"

"You may instigate, Harry. But I always lead."

"Oh really?"

"A Malfoy never bottoms."

"Just because you penetrate doesn't mean I can't be in control, love."

"We'll see about that, Potter."

"I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

"Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, Draco."

"I love this party you've set up, Harry."

"I knew you would."

"How's Snape doing? I don't even know why you invited him in the first place."

"Honestly, it's been 10 years. He's not going to steal me away. Not when he has a wife of his own to bother."

"I will never forgive him for hurting you, my love."

"I love you too, Draco. But if I've let go of the past, then so must you."

"I will try."

"That is all I ask."

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

And I've got a wonderful husband out of it.

* * *

So a quick oneshot that was stuck in my head!

Press the button below and leave a review!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers~


End file.
